


Be still

by AvatarToph



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dominant Merlin, Gen, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Protective Merlin, Submissive Arthur, later exposing kinks, nonsexual petplay, talk of exposing nonsexual kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarToph/pseuds/AvatarToph
Summary: Arthur gets stressed being king. Merlin likes to show that he is worthy of the kings trust. They come to an agreement where Arthur kneels at Merlin's feet and let's him take control. Gwaine and the knights will be involved too.





	1. Chapter 1

“Still.” Merlin murmured, petting Arthur's hair back as slow as he liked. Arthur was still tense, as he usually was at the beginning, but he'd calm down soon. Merlin rubbed his temple in small circles to help him along.  
Gwaine watched the pair, feeling at ease simply watching Merlin’s gentle hands groom the man kneeling at his feet. Arthur leaned more and more into the touches, going so far as to close his eyes and rest against his servants inner thigh. But Merlin wasn't acting as a servant right now. He was acting as his master.   
Gwaine leaned back further in his chair, never taking his eyes off the back of Arthur’s head even as he addressed Merlin. “You know, maybe you should do this for us knights sometime. We get stressed out too.” Arthur turned and, with the one eye Gwaine could see, sent a hateful glare. Merlin shushed him and continued stroking through his short hair.   
“I am Arthur's only.” He said with a smile. Gwaine could see that Arthur was smiling too, much like a preening pet. Smug bastard.   
After they were all settled and felt calm, Merlin and Gwaine began talking about some plant Gaius was researching, not addressing their king at all and instead leaving him to doze, nuzzled between Merlins legs and slightly hidden under the table. Being talked over and petted like this helped Arthur feel at ease. Gwaine wasn't too far off when he compared him to a pet-he sometimes felt like one. Sometimes wanted to be one. So the three of them came to this arrangement, which was as close as Arthur dared get to his dream.   
Merlin looked down at his king, overjoyed that he had his trust in such a way. To see him so relaxed he could practically fall asleep, on his knees before him. To allow him to manhandle him and take the reins for a while. And even though Arthur would always deny it after these sessions, he almost always fell asleep at some point.   
How could he not? The air outside was beginning to get chilly, but there was a warm fire not ten feet from them. Plus, Arthur was nestled safely between Merlin’s legs which produces a wonderful heat and acted as a great pillow. The cushion he was seated on protected him from the cold floor and those wonderful, deft fingers… never ceasing and toying with his hair. Always the right amount of pressure…  
Merlin hummed, ignoring Gwaine's tale for a moment to watch the final moments where Arthur gave in completely. It was probably his favorite part. Arthur's eyes would get glassy and unfocused, he'd go boneless, and his eyes would slip closed as he went to sleep.   
“He asleep?”   
“Yes.” Merlin replied fondly. He looked up to see Gwaine was studying the man too, though he didn't have a good view. Once he was sure Arthur wouldn't fall over, he sat up straight. “Do you think the other knights would be… trusted with this?”   
“Why? We not good enough?” Gwaine’s tone almost sounded serious.  
“I know he wants more. More exposure. He wants to feel this way around everyone he trusts.” Merlin looked him straight in the eye. “I think the knights of the round table are trustworthy enough. Do you?”   
Gwaine scoffed. “What's it matter what I think? This is between you two.”   
“No, it isn't.” And though he didn't raise his voice it certainly became more dominant. Gwaine flushed and broke eye contact. Merlin continued regardless. “This is between all three of us and I won't make this decision without you there to back me up.”   
For a moment, Gwaine didn't respond. He went back to watching the sleeping king, oblivious to the conversation about him. After a moment he smiled warmly and looked back up at Merlin. Quietly he said “you're so soft on him. He doesn't deserve you.”   
Merlin huffed a laugh. “He's my king.”   
“Well, I think you make a great pet owner.”   
This time Merlin really laughed, nearly waking Arthur as he moved, but he settled back to sleep quickly, looking at peace with the world.


	2. Ch.2

Arthur was going to banish all of his closest friends if they didn't stop looking at each other like that. All day, they had been sharing secret nudges when his back was turned. When he grew tired of his advisors stupidity they gave each other smirks and raised eyebrows as if they knew something he didn't. He was already tired and frustrated and he was hoping to have some time to himself later tonight. Well. Hoping he'd have a moment with Merlin to ease his twisted nerves.  
Finally, after hours of pointless back and forth, the court was dismissed and the attendants began filing out too slowly for the kings liking.  
Arthur stood and loudly huffed as he took off his crown. “Alright everyone. We'll begin training at sunrise tomorrow before patrols return.” he handed the crown to Merlin who smiled and walked it to the pedestal without a word, allowing the servant at the side door to properly wrap and take it for storage. Arthur made his way to the double doors but came short when Percival stepped in the way, nearly causing him to run into his chest.  
When he was about to comment, he felt someone put hands on his shoulders. “Why don't you relax, sire?” Elyan asked from behind. Arthur turned to look at him, then looked into the faces of the rest of his knights who were now circled around him. Now his frustration and fatigue were heightened. What were they planning?  
“I intend to, sir Elyan. Kindly get your hands off me.”  
Gwaine waved the knight away and slung his own arm around the man, walking him towards the back entrance where Merlin was still standing. “We mean relax with US, your highness. We'll go to that room we like where no one will bother us and we can have a few drinks uninterrupted.”  
Arthur regained his footing and allowed Gwaine to change his course. He made eye contact with Merlin who just shrugged and smiled good naturedly, which set him a bit more at ease. He had wanted to relax with Merlin, but he could do with a couple drinks with his friends.  
They slipped through the passage down to a secret room no longer used for storage that Gwaine had found a while back. Arthur was convinced the man was avoiding work, though he claims it was purely by accident. Either way, all the knights had helped Merlin piece it together into a comfortable lounging room, complete with footstools and a clean fireplace.  
Everyone bustled inside as Merlin went to fetch drinks. The greatest thing about this room was that, once they came in, everyone felt comfortable and equal. No king, no knight, no servant. Just friends. This wasn't anything like being with Merlin, but it still felt nice to know that no one else knew of this place.  
Everyone chose their favorite chairs and began talking about new scars they'd gotten in training or on patrol. Merlin eased open the door with his elbow, then began passing out drinks and cheeses he'd snagged from the kitchen.  
He settled on the couch next to Arthur, where he almost always sat, and handed him a mead.  
“Oi, Merlin. Can you-”  
Merlin snapped his fingers, letting the fire roar to life. Leon jumped, but laughed nervously and resumed conversation. Everyone else joined him, becoming more at ease with the magic displays each day.  
Once that was settled, Merlin turned to Arthur and gave him a warm smile. “Something on your mind?”  
Arthur sent a look to Gwaine, who was staring but quickly turned away when he was caught, and said. “Yes. Why does everyone look like I'm about to perform some trick?”  
At this, everyone in the room tried very hard to pretend they weren't listening and instead completely enraptured with their discussions of errant twigs.  
Merlin nudged him with two fingers to turn back to him. When he had his attention, he asked “You trust me.” and though it was said as a statement, there was a hint of uncertainty. Arthur was quick to reassure him that of course he trusted him, idiot. But Merlin just huffed a laugh and asked “Do you trust your knights?” The look Arthur gave said yes, but he didn't know where this was going. “Do you trust them as much as me?”  
This made him pause and think because of course he trusted both but… Merlin had proven his in many different ways…  
“With … what?” Arthur leaned back slightly, away from Merlin’s hand, but Merlin followed him and took hold of his jaw. Now Arthur was really worried.  
“With what you want.” Merlin answered seriously and though it wasn't specifically said, Arthur knew what he meant. It sent a cold jolt to his heart. In panic he stood, trying to understand what exactly this meant. He took a step back, then looked to the others in the room who were focused entirely on him, all pretence of conversation forgotten. Most were already out of their seats, ready to grab at him and Arthur just couldn't take that. He almost made it to the door when, much like before, one of his knights stood in the way. He couldn't see who, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Just when he was ready to start fighting his way out, Merlin appeared next to him and took his head in both his hands.  
“Be still.”  
“No.” Arthur says quietly, trying to be fierce. But it was a losing battle. Not even a battle. They already knew. A few were saying placating things, murmuring that it was alright and trying very hard to decide if they should pet him or keep their hands away to let Merlin handle it.  
Arthur couldn't bear to look at anyone but Merlin and he was finding that even that was difficult. In this, though, he couldn't back down. He knew if he looked away he'd slip into something he couldn't come back from. He felt incredibly trapped and the air wouldn't come into his lungs fast enough.  
But Merlin gave him a calm smile; the same he had when he was having a weirdly wise moment that Arthur needed. It took him a moment to notice that Merlin was also rubbing circles against his jaw and he was responding.  
“Arthur, you can trust us. All of us.” He took one of Arthur's hands in his and took a tiny step back, barely pulling Arthur along. It was enough to make Arthur stagger and close his eyes, giving up.  
Everyone quietly made their way back to their seats and watched as Merlin took a pillow, set it on the floor, and gave Arthur a gentle nudge to sit. He did, slowly, and once again locking eyes with Merlin. Once Merlin was seated he reached over to pet Arthur's hair and guide his head to his lap. With little effort, Arthur leaned against him but was stiff as a board.  
Merlin gestured to everyone else to continue talking before returning his full attention to his temporary ward. “Be still.” he said quietly. Arthur tried, but couldn't do much more than loosen a bit. It's probably ten or so minutes into everyone chattering quietly that Arthur breathed out a sigh and melted to the side of Merlin’s leg. No one looks his way or tries to engage him in conversation, they just continue yammering about what they were before he took up this new position. His mind wandered in the noise of his comrades and the crackle of the fire. He begins to relax his thoughts as Merlin scratches just right against his scalp, loosening tangles. It's twenty minutes in when he closed his eyes and let everything settle over him, just soaking in the comfort.   
After a while, Merlin rubbed against his shoulder to help ease him out of his haze. He's able to creak his eyes open and look up at his friend who gives him a bright and happy grin. He doesn't remember much after that, just that all the knights wish him good night and he and Merlin make it to his room where he passed out of the covers soon after.


End file.
